personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Yogorov Family
A couple concerns The editor who put this article together, and subsequent edits have created a nice article. But I confess, I have two concerns about it I'd like to suggest the community discuss here: * The article is titled Russian Mafia, but talks solely about the Yogorov family. Given that, and the absence of any other Russian families or Russian mafia presence in the show, should the article be moved to The Yogorov Family? * The article says the Yogorovs were driven out of Brighton Beach when Elias came in, as stated in the second paragraph. My recollection is that they were weakened considerably, but that they still are based in BB. Which do we feel is more accurate, and how should it be cited? --LeverageGuru (talk) 18:16, November 18, 2013 (UTC) :It was a good job, we need to show the groups more love. I was actually thinking about the name thing too, I was hoping we could name it "Yogorov Family" but keep the Russians redirecting to this article, the Russians are mentioned like that all the time in the episodes but it's still referring to the Yogorov Family only. I don't think there is any other reference to other families, maybe something is said during "Witness" but I can't tell right now. Plus, in the following image it can be seen as kind of an official name, in the bottom right corner as assigned via The Machine. :Regarding the second paragraph, I don't think we have nothing confirmed, perhaps after Elias' incarceration they returned there. But there's no way of telling, we do know that key people (the brothers) were in prison, perhaps we can just leave the BB fact and write a bit about the incarceration and regrowth after Quinn offers them a deal. ~Playsonic2 21:47, November 18, 2013 (UTC) :: I was the one who created and did many of the edits for the article, but much of it was done from memory. I used 'Russian Mafia' because I had seen the term used on Peter Yogorov's page, not because I remembered hearing it used on-screen. Feel free to make any changes necessary. Thanks. --RAPFOA1 (talk) 01:05, November 19, 2013 (UTC) ::: Russian Mafia makes sense, but The Yogorov Family matches the content better, I think. You did a great job on the article. Play, I like the refinement that Elias weakened them, rather than being more absolute and saying they left Brighton Beach. That matches with the Yogorov's desire to link up with HR to gain the advantage over Elias. --LeverageGuru (talk) 07:51, November 19, 2013 (UTC) :::: Unfortunately, another editor has made an edit to the section in question without participating in this discussion. I think the simplest thing to do at this point it to rewatch Witness, be sure of what the Yogorov's status was as of the end of the episode, and edit accordingly. That way, we're sure we have the family's status correct as of Charlie Burton's "outing" as Elias. :::: Am I also hearing that there are no objections to moving the article to The Yogorov Family? That leaves the more generic topic open for an article on the real Russian Mafia, should we want one. I can leave a redirect for the time being. --LeverageGuru (talk) 19:32, November 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Please note that Yogorov's new headquarters is located on Astoria Blvd adjacent to LaGuardia airport some 30+ miles from Brighton Beach. Wilem7 (talk) 20:54, November 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::: Is it the fancy one we see in "Razgovor" (when Shaw gets some blood) and in "Endgame"? ~Playsonic2 21:16, November 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::: That's helpful, Wilem. In what episode does the address appear, so it can be cited inline? --LeverageGuru (talk) 22:47, November 19, 2013 (UTC) "). ~Playsonic2 22:57, November 19, 2013 (UTC)]] You're quick Play! We found the pic 90 seconds apart. Astoria Blvd. runs for several miles east to west thru northern Queens. : Good! A quick inline cite, a little editing, and the article is clear -- problem solved. One more thing I can't recall: when were the brothers arrested? --LeverageGuru (talk) 23:05, November 19, 2013 (UTC) :: I much prefer "Yogorov Crime Family", but upon reviewing the opening minutes of 308 I did notice that the machine refers to them as the "Russian Mob". Something else I never knew before is that Peter's official occupation is CEO of Yogorov Enterprises, Inc. Wilem7 (talk) 02:37, November 20, 2013 (UTC) :: In the first paragraph after the heading "alliance w/ HR" do you think it would be more informative to add that they were incarcerated at the time they made the deal with HR? Wilem7 (talk) 02:37, November 20, 2013 (UTC) ::: The trouble with Yogorov Crime Family is it's less likely to be used than the simpler Yogorov Family, but we can always pipe out the title to refer to them that way in narrative. I'm a less is more sort of title-maker. As for the incarceration, in a word, yes. I'm trying to sort out (not trusting my memory) when they were arrested, and when Peter was released, then will work that all in. Episode for these events would be most appreciated! --LeverageGuru (talk) 03:51, November 20, 2013 (UTC) :::: should have all the answers regarding their incarceration. They didn't appear again until so we could assume that nothing critical happened in between. Key episodes would be those with Peter Yogorov but I remember HR talked about him in (they showed his picture). Those would be the episodes providing key information. can't wait for our epic rewatch marathon! Helloclaire (talk) 07:12, November 20, 2013 (UTC) ::: Yogorov Family works just fine for me. In my haste to point out that the machine was calling them a mob I inadvertently added Crime to an already lengthy moniker. Wilem7 (talk) 06:51, November 20, 2013 (UTC) ::: I had an idea this morning whlle brushing my teeth (don't most great ideas occue in the bathroom?). In instances such as this, where there is content under review and/or facts that need to be sourced, why don't we have Play create one of his amazing templates (ina year or 2 when he done updating the list of new HR members revealed last night) to serve as a polite notice at the top of the page that in fact there is a question about some segment of this page and to please read the talk section before editing. I am the unfortunate "other editor" that LG refers to above and all i can say in my defence is that the info seemed to be in such a level of conflict that it cried out for correction. I'm sure we can all agree that the actual number of pages with active talk sections is quite small, and people (as I am living proof) do not always check that area before editing. Just a thought for your consideration. Wilem7 (talk) 12:16, November 20, 2013 (UTC) :::: I think it's a wonderful idea, something like that already exists in Wikipedia and countless places, but as a small link that's shaped like a reference link. We could either do the same, or (as I prefer) do what you're saying: a simple template for article (or section) that needs crossrefs, adding the article to a new category so that people who have a good memory (HC) and more can check and help! :::: I even think that it would be a good idea if the template links to the talk page and someone (the one placing it) explain what's needed, I'm imagining that we are the ones that will use it the most (because new users probably don't know about that) so we would know to use the talk page. ~Playsonic2 14:38, November 20, 2013 (UTC)